


Hear the Voices Rise

by yauksiei



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF, V for Vendetta (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Sappy Schmoop Stuff, Tragedy, songfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 16:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yauksiei/pseuds/yauksiei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is from a list that I made. My muse isn't working properly, so I need to try and get it back into order. I'm trying to do that with this. I hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jensen/Danneel: Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not by Thompson Square

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize very deeply for all the delay on my fics. I just can't get my muse to get up and give me material for the new chapters to my fics! :'(
> 
> So I'm making this. These chapters are unrelated to each other, just a bunch of songfics coming together. I don't own Supernatural or V for Vendetta. All songs belong to their respective owners as well. I only own my OCs. So please don't sue!
> 
> I hope you enjooy, and I'm sorry again!

Jensen and Danneel had been friends for a really long time. They knew each other like the back of their own hand. There was never anything that they had to hide from each other, no awkwardness or anything serious.

Except for now. Jensen had asked Danneel out, and they'd just gone on a date. Now they were standing outside of Danneel's apartment, telling each other the usual "I had a really great time" and "We should do this again" stuff. Both of them were shuffling their feet a little and looking around at the night covered streets.

Finally, Danneel gave Jensen a start by smiling her stunning smile and asking bluntly, "You gonna kiss me or what, cowboy?"

Jensen blushed all the way to his ears, heart pounding with nerves as he nodded jerkily and gave her a kiss. It was the best kiss that either of them had ever experienced.

They dated for almost three years after that. Those three years showed Jensen that they mighta had something there. So he decided to go for it, and bought a shiny ring. He was sweating like nothin' else, but eventually was able to get down on one knee and stumble through the punchline. She said yes, thank God, and before they could blink she was dressed in lovely angel white, and his hair was styled like his mama wanted it.

The priest went through the vows with them, and then there was the last little thing before they could really be official. Jensen smiled and murmured, "You gonna kiss me or what?"

Danneel laughed and they kissed. Nothing else existed.

It was the happiest moment of their lives.


	2. Jared/Genevieve: Holes in the Floor of Heaven by Steve Wariner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My OCs are in here, but other than that I own nothing!
> 
> Warning: Character Death!
> 
> I hope you like it!

Ever since Jared was a little boy in Texas, whenever a family member or a pet died, his parents would tell him that there were holes in the floor of Heaven, and that their loved ones could watch over them and wish they were there. That's where the rain came from, their happy tears.

Jared took these words to heart, and told them to his friends and later on the love of his life, Genevieve.

Gen...they built a great life together. They had two sons named Tristan and Jeff, and a daughter named Kristen, Krissy for short. But Genevieve died in child birth with Krissy. Jared didn't kill himself right then and there only because of his family and friends keeping their eyes on him. And the rain. The rain helped, too.

Jared's long hair turned grey eventually, and his children married off one by one. Krissy was the last one. Jared gave her away, seeing Genevieve's face clear in his mind. If only she could be there, seeing their little girl with the man of her dreams. If only she was there to laugh when Jared showed said man his arsenal and Jensen's arsenal, saying without words what would happen if that boy ever hurt his only little girl, the one whose mother gave her life to bring into the world.

He almost cries at the memory of his beautiful Genevieve right then and there, when Krissy whispers, "Look, daddy. Mama's here."

Jared follows her gaze to the church windows, and a watery smile comes to his face.

It was raining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


	3. V/Evey: Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Switching fandoms to V for Vendetta! Once again, I don't own anything in here but my OCs. Everything else belongs to its respective owners (SPN, V for Vendetta, the songs, etc). So please, don't sue! :(

V had many talents. Evey knew that just from looking at his large collection of books and instruments. But if there was a favorite talent of hers, it would be V's wonderful musical skills. Not only could he play the most complicated pieces Evey had ever seen, he also composed a lot of complicated pieces as well. All were haunting and beautiful.

However, V seemed to love playing Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata when she was in the room. Evey could have sworn that though his mask was facing the keys, his eyes were on her as he played. And oh, how amazing he did play, his gloved fingers caressing each note, making the music flow like a river under the moon and stars.

Evey finally went over and put her hands on his shoulders to get a closer look. V tensed for a moment, but soon relaxed under the influence of the music and the warmth of her touch. Together they made a memory without words, a memory that stuck in Evey's mind just as that fateful 5th of November.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


	4. Jensen/Danneel: People are Crazy by Billy Currington

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not so much what happens in the song as the saying "God is great, beer is good, and people are crazy" that I appealed to in this chapter. I just wanted to say that.
> 
> I own nothing. I apologize if any of this is really bad XP but it's for a good cause I assure you! I'm trying to get back on track! So please enjoy!

Danneel really needed a drink and some friends. She didn't have a great week at all. Her work was really taking a toll, and she just wanted to kick back and enjoy the precious weekend she had off.

Turns out she didn't need friends in the plural. There was only one friend that she needed to call, and that was Jensen. Technically he was her boyfriend, but that didn't change the fact that they were best buddies.

So he met her at the bar, and together they had a drink. He asked how she had been, and she did the same for him, since they had only been able to talk to each other on the phone that week. It made this time especially precious.

A few minutes after just drinking some beer, Jensen finally raised a brow and gestured to her. "Alright. Talk to me."

Has Danneel mentioned that she loved Jensen? Because she loved Jensen.

He listened to her complain about life, and being on her side of the argument even though she knew that sometimes he thought she was wrong in the situation. What a smart man.

When she was finally done with her ranting, Jensen took a deep breath. "Well," he picked up his beer bottle, "As Billy Currington once said." he pointed to the ceiling, "God is great," lifted his beer, "Beer is good," they clinked bottles. "And people are crazy."

And Danneel laughed like she hadn't laughed all week. "Too true."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


	5. Jared/Genevieve: Everytime We Touch (Yanou's Candlelight Mix) by Cascada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I own nothing but my OCs. Zip. Zilch. Nada.
> 
> Warning for very schmoopy stuff and will probably be so sweet you'll gag XP
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :D

Genevieve had known love before. She knew love in her family, knew love in her friends. But she never knew true love until Jared came waltzing into her life. Well, more like stomping, since he was kinda giagantic.

She didn't know if Jared felt the same way until after they had had a conversation, and Jared walked to set--he'd been called--laughing hysterically at a joke she'd made. Jensen had come over and smiled at her. "Thanks."

Genevieve tilted her head. "For what?"

"He hasn't smiled like that since Sandy."

And Genevieve's heart soared. Soon after that, she'd found a home with Jared as they built a love seamlessly into each other's hearts. She had never felt something so magical and beautiful in all her life. It was like her life was a fairytale. Jared could certainly pull of a Prince Charming outfit. Although Genevieve was pretty sure she wouldn't be able to keep a straight face.

Together they braved the world and all its ups and downs. Whenever she stumbled, his arms were their to catch her where there used to be empty air. Whenever she lost her way, his hand pulled her back. Even when she had something as unimportant as a nightmare, she heard his voice in her sleep, and it made her smile. Love sparked in their fingers when they so much as touched.

Genevieve was blown away by these sensations. Sometimes she was afraid it was a dream, and she'd wake up alone again. But he was always there, and now that they made it official, he always would be. And unlike any of her other boyfriends in the past, Genevieve wanted him to stay for life, like he'd vowed in front of God and everyone.

"I love you," she whispered to him as he woke up that morning.

He smiled, dimples showing even when he was still sleepy. "Love you too, baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D


	6. V/Evey: Why by Rascal Flatts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing! Zip, zilch, nada! (well, except for my OCs XP)
> 
> Warning: SPOILERS for the ending of V for Vendetta movie! If you already know the outcome, then go right ahead, and I hope you like! :D

If there was one thing that Evey regretted about meeting V, it was letting him die. Every day she thought about what she could have done.

If she'd only held on tighter. If she hadn't let him just leave her by that train. If she had stopped his bleeding rather than just begging him not to die. If she could have kissed his mask harder. If she had admitted that she'd loved him in words instead, as words always had power.

Would the outcome have changed if she had done any of those things? Would he have still gone and let himself die?

Evey hadn't cried since V died. But now the tears flowed, and out of all the questions came the ones that really broke her heart.

Why? Why did he still gladly accept death? Why did he when...when she was there waiting for him?

Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, that wasn't very good, admit it! XP still, thanks for reading!


	7. Jensen/Danneel: What Hurts the Most by Rascal Flatts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for character death. I own nothing but my OCs!

Rain poured down as the congregation slowly left one by one. His family, Jared and Genevieve, and Danneel were the last ones to leave.

Danneel ended up staying the longest. She just stared at the grave of the man that had been killed in a car accident...driving from *her* house after a fight they'd had. No matter what anyone said, that made it her fault right there.

The fight's cause wasn't even clear anymore. Danneel just knew that it was some stupid thing. The last thing she had said to him was, "Get out you son of a bitch! I hate you!"

Danneel covered her mouth as tears flowed from her eyes. Why had she said that? Why did she have to be so stupid? Shit, if she had known then what she knew now...she could have probably kept him there the whole night, then gone into the car with him just to be sure. She'd kiss him and tell him how much she loved him and how much her life actually depended on the constant of *Jensen*.

"I'm so sorry," she finally whispered, the first words she'd spoken since that night. "I'm so sorry, Jen."

'Cause now that the constant was gone, all that was left in its wake were memories and thoughts of what could have been. Useless thoughts and painful memories that would haunt Danneel for the rest of her life.

But the most painful thing was the fact that she hadn't told him that she loved him when she should have. The fact that she had told him she hated him instead was worse than anything in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Ehe, sorry I killed Jensen...won't happen again, I swear!


	8. Jensen/Danneel: Fix You by Coldplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention I own nothing? Because I own nothing...well, except for my OCs, but other than that, I got nothin'!
> 
> At the end now! Again, sorry if these were not very good. :/ but if it makes you feel any better, this was originally 20 chapters, so I cut a lot of it out.
> 
> I hope you enjoy anyway!

Danneel wiped her eyes. Even though she was dressed in her pajamas, had all the junk food she could eat, and had cheesy movies playing on her TV in an endless stream, she still couldn't face the fact that she had broken up with Riley alone, though she thought she could.

Taking another big scoop of her ice cream, she finally caved and thought of all the friends she had within driving distance. Only one really stuck out, and that was Jensen. But it was so late, she didn't want to bother him--

Ring riiiing. Ring riiiing.

That was the phone. Danneel blinked and picked it up, sniffling, "Yeah?"

"So," Jensen's voice made her jump, because she hadn't even looked at the ID. "Thinkin' about calling me yet?"

"...no."

"Ha! Yeah you were," he teased, making an honest-to-God smile cross her face. "I'm gonna be over there in a couple minutes, mmkay?"

"...kay."

"Alright. Hang in there."

"Yeah."

They hung up. Since Jensen was on hiatus, he could drive to her house within 10 minutes. He did, and she let him in, keeping her head down. He still saw her face, and pulled her in, letting her get his shoulder wet as she cried her eyes out.

"Hey, hey," he kept his voice soft and soothing, "He doesn't know what he's missin', sweetheart. Not a bit."

Danneel choked out a humorless laugh, "Yeah right. What is there about me that he can possibly miss?"

Jensen held her tighter, and in his head he swore to hurt Riley Smith for making his best friend who he totally hadn't fallen in love with hurt like this. "I couldn't possibly count all the ways."

Danneel shook her head, "That's just another way of saying I suck!"

Jensen didn't joke about it for once. "Now you know that's not true," he murmured, "You just wait. Tomorrow he'll be beggin' you to take him back."

She didn't answer him, instead opting to just continue crying. He guided her back to the cheesy movies and the junk food. He stayed up with her, telling her things that were so sweet and caring that Danneel wasn't sure that even Riley had ever told her before.

The next morning, they were still awake. Jensen had a convention to get to as well. He told her that she shouldn't feel bad at all.

"If anything, you should be feeling sorry for the poor asshole who did this to you," Jensen's eyes narrowed dangerously as he left, "'Cause I swear, if he isn't begging on his knees for you, then I will take my truck and--"

"Alright cowboy," Danneel found herself laughing as she showed him to the door, "I think we get the picture."

"Just sayin'. Thanks for the coffee, by the way."

Danneel nodded. Before he left, she called, "Hey Jen?"

"Yep?"

"Thanks a lot. You're an awesome friend."

Jensen gave a wry smile. Friend...right. "Anytime. And remember," he squeezed her shoulder, "You're pretty awesome too."

Danneel felt her heart lift for the first time since Riley walked out on her. Jensen didn't let her thank him again before he was driving off.

As he disappeared, Danneel thought hey. Maybe, just maybe, she was gonna be ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much!


End file.
